Service With A Smile
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Florence is a prostitute and for fear of her boss she doesn't dare disoby him. Ludwig is a cop, he's supposed to give the whores shelter. this is lengthy and now it needs to be multichapter.


Florence was very well known in the underground. She has light hazel eyes, pretty auburn hair, and she has a good body. She is frequently referred to as "service with a smile." Because she's always so happy and has a constant smile. Tonight Florence is on duty, she leans against a light-pole in a tight white outfit, next to her friend (a small Asian who has to sell herself to repay a debt). A sleek car drives up, both girls experienced in their work, flaunt their goods. The window rolls down and a pallid hand points to Florence. She smiles and flicks a wrist in parting to her friend and opens the door to the car. She sits and looks over with a gleam in her eyes. The man is a new customer, and Florence doesn't know how to work him yet. She sits in silence as the car passes houses and brightly lit shops. Florence rarely visits this side of town, this was where the more respectable people lived, and she felt unwelcome here. Her smile shrank slightly as she felt uneasy, normally a guy would ask something of her before they got where they were going. This guy hadn't said anything yet. Nervously, Florence broke the silence, and in her sexiest voice, she asked, "Where are you taking me? A hotel?"

They stopped at a light, the chiseled, blond man looked over and gave a curt, "No," Something about the way, that he said it gave her a slight chill. The car flooded with a pale green light, and he moved them forward, without another word.

She ignored the strange inkling the man gave her and asked cheerfully, "Oh, your place then?" She flashed a grin. He turned a corner.

"No, I'm taking you to the police actually." Florence, froze, that was the last thing she needed, ever. Her heart, began pounding and her eyes grew wide and filled with tears her fingers gripped the edge of seat, possibly breaking a faux nail off.

"No! Please!" She begged "You wouldn't! You can't! I'll die! I-I Please! Please, no!" she began bawling. Putting her head in her hands and folding at the waist, muffling her wails. In the back of her mind, she numbly noticed that the car came to a stop. She was sure that they were in front of the station and she wondered if she could run. She decided that it wasn't possible, not in these heels. Her entire body was racked with violent sobs. Her mind began to imagine what would happen in prison, first the questioning and the degrading searches and seizures, and then she'd be raped in jail every night… or worse. She thought of every possible horrible thing that she could. These thoughts made her cry even harder. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her head and met the soft blue gaze of the man she paused in her crying. He looked sympathetic she tried to retell some of her imaginings but it just became babbling. After she finished wailing he said in a cool voice, "I'm an undercover cop and I'm supposed to find prostitutes and bring them in for help. Truth be told though, you're the first one. I had no Idea you'd be so scared, I'm sorry." he Apologized sincerely. She smiled at him and his sweet intentions.

"It's alright, you're heart's in the right place. Some women really do need help… Can I help?" she asked sniffing, all of her awful thoughts leaving her mind as quick as they'd come.

"Help? I Don't know how…" his hand went to his chin and scratched gently as he thought.

"I'm Florence," she piped cheerily and extended her small hand with a missing nail and a thin stream of blood trickling down her fingers.

"I'm Ludwig, and you're bleeding." He picked up her hand and brought it to him; examining it. She watched his eyes comb over her skin. She noted that he was actually quite handsome. Her mind fell on her past customers and the fact that all of them had seemed ugly and scary in comparison. He reached across her chest with his free hand to open the glove compartment and after digging for a moment, procured a Band-Aid. She watched him rip open the wrapper with his teeth and pull it open and encircle her nail with the tan sticky thing. He looked up to meet her gaze, she had wide soft eyes with a light pink ring around it from crying. Ludwig had felt so bad for making her cry so horribly and now he noticed how pretty she was and he wondered what drove her to become a Prostitute.

"Thank you," she said politely and retracted her hand delicately. "I want to help". She said again definitively, "I think I can." He cocked his head again, "Please, let me help." She smiled. He looked back at her and gave her a slight smile in return. He had thought of a good plan, she could be his eyes on the inside. She could send women his way, and possibly even help him catch the guy in charge. But maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Tonight, he decided that he'll just help her find a good place to sleep. He pulled out of the gas-station he'd stopped in front of to calm her and went toward his home.

Florence stared out the window silently, she did really want to help, and hoped he would find some way for her to. She watched the town shoot past with a small pout on her overly makeuped lips, "where to now?"

"If its okay with you, I'll take you to my house."

"Huh? You want business?" she sat up straighter and puffed out her chest slightly "I don't come cheap…" her heart fell, she'd hoped he was different.

"Oh, no, I was offering you a place to stay." She sighed, relieved, and smiled again. As he stopped in front of the apartment building. She followed him up the stairs and then he told her she had the one bedroom apartment to herself as he went to report back to the station. She waved him out then she went around the house looking in cupboards and on shelves, just because she could. She went to the refrigerator and looked inside, as a chill caressed her skin she noted that he didn't have much food. Her five-inch high-heels clacked as she moved across the linoleum floor to glance at the rest of his kitchen; it was desolate and empty. She wandered into the bathroom and examined the sink and medicine cabinet and ended up sniffing shampoos and body washes. She continued to the bedroom and began raiding the closet she felt disgusting in whore clothes in this wholesome living space. She settled on a Deutschland soccer shirt over her naked upper half and some haphazardly pulled boxers over her butt. Then she decided she'd try the bed. She was so tired, (it was almost three in the morning) and fell to sleep immediately.

She dreamed of her brothers and sister.

When Ludwig Arrived home he turned off the lights until he noticed the beautiful girl sleeping on his bed. Being too tired to move her and not wanting to sleep on his crappy couch. He just crawled in next to her. she was so soft and warm. She began to whine in her sleep then she was crying and Ludig didn't know how to help her. she clutched at him and sobbed into his chest. He held her and rocked her until she was silent. Again he wondered if this happened often and what had made her turn to prostitution. Then he let his eyes close with his arms encircling her.

His alarm woke him at exactly 6 there was no soft Italian in his arms. He briefly grieved over this fact but then he sat up and saw her tanned form exiting his bathroom wrapped in a black towel. She smiled as she went to grab her clothes off the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed her corset and fishnets in her hands. She gazed at them sadly and dropped them to the floor.

"I have some women's clothes if you want them." He said quietly.

She giggled, "And why, exactly, do you have women's clothes?"

He smiled, "I didn't mean- it's just in case one of my sisters need a place to stay nad they don't bring clothes." He stood up and opened his closet, he brought down a box with Louise and Julia neatly scrawled on it he set in on the bed next to her and opened it. "you're welcome to borrow anything you like." She smiled and thanked him with one tear rolling down her cheek. He left the room and closed the door. He found himself in the kitchen and a growling stomach told him to make breakfast. He opened his fridge and closed it. There was nothing in there. He opened a cupboard and pulled out two packets of instant oatmeal.

Florence tried to fight back the tears as she looked through the clothes. She decided on a large plain white shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. She looked in the mirror at her face sans makeup she decided she liked the look as she wiped her amber eyes and put her curly hair into a ponytail. She left the room with a smile and entered the kitchen Ludwig stood in front of a microwave a bowl on the table next to him with what Florence assumed to be oatmeal. When he held it out to her she saw that she had been correct.

"Apples and cinnamon." He stated she looked at it for a moment before taking the heavy bowl into her hands.

"Don't you have any Maple and brown sugar?" she asked lightheartedly stirring the little plastic spoon around.

"No, I ate it all. Sorry." She giggled again and took a bite. They chatted while they ate. then he said "Florence, I have to check in at the station. Do you want to go with me? I 've got a way for you to help."

"Oh really?" she asked lighting up "I'd love to! But um… never mind I'll explain later. Let's go. He changed and then they were in his shiny black car. They stopped in front of the building. She sighed before getting out and walking in, following close behind Ludwig.

People from his work greeted him fondly and they all smiled at Florence. Her heart was beating faster than was comfortable. They knocked on a door and a man in a uniform came out and smiled warmly at Ludwig. He led them both inside to a desk.

"Who's your friend, Beilschmidt?" the man asked gesturing to Florence.

"this is Florence. I found her last night I think she wants to start being an informant for us." Ludwig introduced her.

"I want to help. I know that I can. I know a lot and I can get you even more information if you need it." she said less confident then she meant.

"Thank you." The man said. "I'll give you the form for anonymous informants." He began rummaging in his desk. "And Beilschmidt, since this is your baby, I'm gonna need you to take care of anything she needs." She giggled slightly and took the papers with a respectful nod. They left and once they sat in the car Florence gained enough courage to explain what she needed.

"Ludwig? I need you to take me back to the corner." She said

"What? why?" he asked, surprised.

"They take roll where I stay. If I'm not there I'll be in trouble. Can you take me back, please?" the girl smiled in a pleading way.

"I will. But I want you to stay at my house. When can I get you?" the blonde man asked starting the car in the direction she wanted.

"After work I suppose, I'm gonna need a client, or I won't have any way to explain my absence."

"Nein! I mean no, not just no but hell no! you won't ever have to work for a client ever again."

She smiled at his obvious compassion for her and her plight. "Ludwig," she said as they turned a corner. "I have to tell them where I am. I'm not my own person. I'm someone else's property and I go to the highest bidder. I have to be able to them why I'm gone and how will I explain without any cash from clients?"

This stumped the German, "I could give you the money? How much do you usually cost?"

"30 for handjob, 60 for a blowjob, 200 for anal, 800 for sex and extra as I see fit, like another 30 for me to like it, or another hundred if you don't use a condom." She rattled off her prices automatically. Ludwig was thoroughly terrified and he also realized she was just a tad out of his price range. "I don't have that much."

"don't worry about today, I 'll use some of my hidden cash from my family. But I don't have enough for every night." They stopped at the same corner he'd picked her up from less than twelve hours ago. "don't worry, I'll figure it out, can you come get me around noon?"

"yes, just don't get into any trouble." She nodded and hopped out of the car happily and waved to him as she skipped up the sidewalk. Some of the girls she knew from work spotted her and she walked with them back to their rooms.

Ludwig watched Florence run to some girls he assumed were friends and gazed at her until she was out of his sight. He hoped she would be okay.

Once inside the old warehouse of whores, Florence felt a twinge of guilt of sleeping in a nice bed and having a real breakfast when more than half of the girls here were sleeping on the concrete floor and had nothing to eat for two days.

"_Don't feel bad Florence, soon you'll be helping everyone. And they'll be able to go home to their families and eat real food. Just give it time. It'll take some time."_ She thought to herself as she was led to her makeshift bed. She sat down on the foul smelling blanket and fell onto a rank pillow. She was just beginning to get used to the smell when a whisper began going through the throng of women.

"It's Little Sister"

"hide that if you want to keep it"

"Stand up!"

"Be quiet it's Little Sister."

Florence stood and faced the aisle that had been cleared for Little Sister. Little Sister and Big sister are the Head Hookers only they know who the big guy is and they only follow what he says. Little Sister is the more intimidating of the two, she's completely crazy and would do anything for the big man. Big Sister care for the whores she's the mother for them she'll take care of injuries and she collects the money. In the morning, Little Sister takes role and makes sure all of her hoes are where they should be. At the same time Big Sister will usually collect money.

Little Sister stood in the center of the ware house and called each of the 138 hookers by name and marked which ones were here. Big Sister Collected money.

"Florence Smiley!" Little Sister shouted off her scrawled list of names. Florence went up and bid the blonde busty woman a good morning then she handed her precious six hundred dollars to the much bustier woman with shorter hair and then stepped back in her area until Little Sister finished calling names. "You can do what you want! Just remember if you leave you Must be back by ten o' clock. If you aren't, I will personally find you." They stalked off to their own corner stuffing the thousands of dollars into an envelope.

Florence turned to her Asian friend that had seen her leave the night before. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Hai," Sakura said quietly, "Why?"

"Remember when I got picked up last night?" Sakura nodded interested "the guy was an undercover cop."

"What?" she asked "What happened?"

"He's supposed to find prostitutes and give them shelter. I offered to help, now I'm an informant for the police." Florence whispered in the already noisy room.

"Oh wow," Sakura sat back, amazed "so then what's the plan? When is he coming to get us?" Sakura had long since been able to repay the debt she had but fear of Little Sister and Older Brother she didn't dare try to leave. Florence had always hoped for Sakura's brother to save her but he'd never be able to find her without help anyway. This was a golden opportunity, Sakura would be the first one she helped.

"I'll figure that all out but I'll help you before anyone else okay? Are you going anywhere?" Florence asked

"Actually I am, I have that other Job but I'll see you at ten right?" Florence nodded happily before pulling Sakura into a big hug.

At noon He came to get her. he smiled when she sat down. "I've got an idea," he said when they began to drive away. "you don't have any clothes, Let's get you some."

"Where?" Florence laughed, she wanted new clothes very bad but she knew that He couldn't afford to get her clothes and she knew she should say no. "And how do you propose we get the money to buy new clothes?"

"I have some… enough for a new outfit. And if you need your own shampoo. I'm willing to get you things you need. If you plan to stay in my house for a while you can't go forever using Old Spice."

"But, it makes you smell like power!" she exclaimed bursting into a fit of giggles.

He chuckled as he got on the freeway. "Let me take you to the mall. It won't hurt to look around." She nodded and gave him a smile. For the rest of the trip, He explained what an informant was and they went over some of the paper work. When they arrived Florence put on a big smile and held Ludwig's arm and they flowed through crowds. They wafted into stores like the smell of freshly baked cookies. Florence looked and shook her head at everything, even if she liked it, the price decided it.

"You don't want anything?" Ludwig asked holding up a pretty red blouse. Florence shook her head.

"I'll get something, but right now nothing jumps out at me…" she said watching the handsome man's every move.

"Fine, Do you want something to eat?" he asked coming towards her.

"Yes, that sounds nice." She took hold of his arm attaching to him like a magnet. As he led her towards the food court Florence spotted somebody she seemed to recognize.

"…Francis?" she asked a tall man with shoulder-length blond hair and a five o' clock shadow.

"…Florence?" he asked in return as his shorter partner turned to face her as well.

"And Arthur? Wow, I never thought I'd see you guys!" she smiled warmly at them.

The two men unlocked their fingers and blushed deeply. She was shocked that two past customers had gotten together and even more shocked at seeing them at the mall. "Hello, Florence." The shorter one said without taking his eyes off the ground.

"_It must be nice to have someone like that…"_ she thought looking at the men squirming under her gaze. "I'm sorry, that must be weird, I shouldn't even have said anything. I wish you luck! I hope you have a wonderful day!" she retracted back to Ludwig and followed him to a secluded table.

"Who were they?" Ludig asked, giving up on his original plan to stay out of it.

"Customers… It was strange to see them but they are some of the only people I know."

Ludwig nodded solemnly. They got a couple of hamburgers and sat facing each other quietly conversing they filled pauses with eating.

"You know, I've been wanting to ask you for a while…" Ludwig said Florence nodded with her cheeks full of food. "Why are you in the profession you're in? or rather, that you **were **in."

She swallowed, "I ran away to my Grandmother's house when I was younger, I stayed there for a few years, but she commanded me to go back. I didn't want to and I sat on the sidewalk instead of getting on the bus back home, Big Sister found me off the street. She offered me a job. That was two years ago If I'd known what would have happened. I would have gone back to my family instead of sitting on the street, feeling sorry for myself… I miss my brothers and sister. Once I help get rid of Older Brother, I'll go back to them. I can't wait." A single tear rolled down her soft cheek and into the corner of her smile.

He reached over and stopped another tear form continuing down her cheek, she brought her smaller hand to his and covered his fingers in silent thanks.

They finished their food and then they went to find an outfit. Instead of letting her say no he just picked stuff out and told her to try it on. He said he'd buy it for her if it fit and she felt pretty in it. She ended up with a tank top a blue hoodie and a pair of jeans before she told him that she refused to try on anything else unless he forced her.

He contemplated it but decided not to. They got in the car and she convinced him to drive her back to the corner. He did, and she stayed in the warehouse for a few hours. Drawing in her sketch book pictures of what she could remember of her family, and of Ludwig. Darkness had long fell Sakura returned and Roll was called. When one's name was called she would go to the corner she was assigned to. Florence and Sakura went to their corner Ludwig picked her up Florence hugged Sakura and told her she'd figure out some way to help her in the morning.

She and Ludwig went to the station and she finished filling paperwork. They had her record a confession saying that she was a prostitute, and that she worked for three people known as Older Brother, Little Sister and Big Sister. They asked her things like where they lived and what were the conditions, she explained everything. They asked her how she'd been recruited. She told the story again but uncovered another small detail that she'd left out when she'd told Ludwig. She'd never seen Older Brother's face but on her first night there, when she was just Seventeen, he blindfolded her and raped her. her voice caught and her eyes welled she fell quiet for a long time the silence punctuated with her sobs. When she regained her composure they asked her for descriptions of Big Sister and Little Sister. She gave them but after that, she didn't know much else. They thanked her and said that they'd keep things under wraps for now so that nobody got hurt.

The car ride back to Ludwig's apartment was silent he reached a hand over to her limp digits in her lap and squeezed them gently. She trailed her eyes up his body to meet his sympathetic blue ones. "Everything will be okay Florence." He whispered.

**Ta da! I'm not finished so don't go away! Okay so I have the idea and everything all planned out, so if you like it leave me a review and I'll continue but it seemed this is gonna hafta be more than one chapter**. Check ya later! Pink~! ^3^


End file.
